


Swing, Batter Swing

by Fruityfella



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anti fuyupeko/kuzupeko, Chapter 2 AU, Murder, Peko giving Fuyuhiko what he deserves, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruityfella/pseuds/Fruityfella
Summary: "For all the times he’d exercised his power over her, she would swing with equal power."An AU where Fuyuhiko and Mahiru switch roles in chapter 2, exploring Peko's motivations in murdering the man thought to be her oldest ally. When she was the tool, he was instrumental, and even the orchestrator if he so desired.Content warnings in the notes before each chapter, feel free to suggest if I've missed any. Tags will change when updated. Kuzupeko shippers are not welcome.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Swing, Batter Swing

**Author's Note:**

> CW for discussion of head injury, death

Hajime stared at the girl across the trail room from him. After hours of deliberation, discussing the evidence given to them, they had found their culprit. After arguing over who was behind the murder of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the room finally was silent in a moment of dreadful understanding.

Losing a classmate was a load of shared trauma on its own, but the process of finding which of their trusted comrades was behind the slaughter was a dreadful, tumultuous process, even worse as a falsely accused, having to defend your innocence and grieve a lost friend at the same time.

There was no chance of this one being falsely accused though, no possibility it could be anyone else. Hajime’s mind had been made up. With the image of Fuyuhiko’s body on his mind, the young man’s bloody scalp, beaten in with a metal bat, he finally spoke up. “The only person who could’ve pulled all that off would be you, wouldn’t it Peko?” 

Mahiru broke the silence, panicked as she slammed her fists down in protest. “But, but she-!”

“Stop.” Peko interrupted, her fists clenched. Mahiru had been gumming up the whole debate, even leading the students to suspect it was her at first. “You don’t need to cover for me anymore, Mahiru… you’ve already don’t more than I ever could’ve asked for."

The sourness of it all burned in the back of Hajime’s throat, the sick, stinging taste rising. It really was Peko, wasn’t it? His thoughts went back to the crime scene again, reminding him of the brutal death Kuzuryu faced. Hajime could only imagine how painful it was, thinking of how heavy the bat felt in his hand, and just how powerful it could be if swung by the right person.

Peko was exactly that person, wasn’t she? She had plenty of muscle to wield it, but… But did she have the motive? Maybe it was a genuine question, maybe part of him trying to see if she could be innocent after all, maybe asking for insight on why she’d stooped to such low levels, but no matter why he’d spoken up, Hajime asked, “Why?” It was all he could muster.

Peko looked up, meeting his eyes. As if the glares of the other students were icicles driving into her, she felt a cold rush run down her spine. Years of repressed feelings flooded back into her mind, just as they did when the cold weight of the bat filled her hands. “Fine.” There was a quake to her voice, betraying her cool and aloof mask.

Hajime’s glare bore into her, seeing this emotion, this weakness behind her eyes. It was taking every ounce of her to contain herself in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Only a taste of what's to come


End file.
